Dead!
by xscarredx13
Summary: Welcome, Lily and James Potter! You are newly desceased today. And--Wait! Where's Harry?


**Oh, my. My first songfic. It's a bit too quick, but whatever. Please tell me what you think!**

Dead!

* * *

_If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke, then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke—  
Then why am I dead?_

-Dead!, My Chemical Romance

* * *

"So…" James scratched his head, smiling sheepishly at the love of his life. "Um... Fancy seeing you here."  
Lily Marie Evans Potter (Dang, that's a long name) glared at her trivial husband, her eyes flaming up like green Floo Powder. "That's not funny, James. We're dead. _Dead!_"

James blinked, suddenly recovering from short-term memory loss.

_Oh. Right. Voldemort came to our house to kill us, and I stupidly tried to protect Lily and Harry WITHOUT MY WAND.  
Idiot._

James sighed, ruffling his messy black hair. He looked around, wondering where he was. He seemed to be in… a room. A dark, cold room. The walls were bare, and oozing some weird green slime. James shuddered, and then focused on his hyperventilating wife.  
"Lils! LILY!"  
Lily—who had been muttering incoherently with a crazed look in her emerald eyes—stopped pacing in a circle and stared at her husband.  
"Yes, James?" She said sweetly. "Is there something more important than the fact that we are DEAD?"

"Er…Yeah. I've got an important question—_Where the hell are we?!_"

Lily looked around once, before calmly meeting the eyes of her spouse.  
"A room." She said bluntly. "Does that solve your problem?"

James sighed again, getting stressed. "I dunno. This is weird, Lils. Where's Harry?"  
"How should I—" Lily stopped, her eyes widening in alarm.

3... 2... 1...

"WHERE'S HARRY?!" She screeched, her motherly instincts taking over.  
"That's what I asked!" James complained, as Lily wildly flung open the door (which James hadn't even noticed) and dragged him out of the dark room.

They found themselves in a long hallway, with peach-colored carpeting.  
"Uh…" James said. "Now where are we?"  
He looked up and down the hall, noticing a cherry-wood staircase and many rooms.  
"Aha!" He cried, answering his own question. "We're in a house!"  
"Of course, you prat!" Lily snapped.  
James pouted; Lily hadn't called him a prat since their seventh year at Hogwarts. She must've been really worried about their son.

"C'mon, Lily," James said softly, trying to calm his wife down. "We'll find Harry, don't worry. If _we_ woke up in this house—where we're probably going to live in—he's going to be here, too. Let's search this place."  
Lily nodded, holding back tears, and headed toward the staircase. "I'll look downstairs," she said.

James picked a random room and flung the door open. No Harry. There was, however, a huge rack of Lily's clothes. He flung another door open, and saw a huge rack of his own clothes. The other rooms contained everything—books and furniture and almost all of their personal belongings. One room even contained a gigantic king-sized mattress for the two of them.

But no Harry.

"He's not here!" James called.  
"He's not here, either!" Lily wailed from downstairs. She ran up the stairs and jumped into James' arms, sobbing. James tried to comfort her, but he was tearing up himself, too. They were both dead, and Harry wasn't th—

James froze, realizing something.  
_Harry wasn't there._  
"Lily," He said slowly, a grin forming on his face.  
Lily looked up, tears running down her face.  
"We're dead." He said quietly, but his face was bright. James started to laugh. "And Harry's not here! Lily, don't you get it?"  
Lily stopped crying, and her mouth dropped open. "We sacrificed ourselves for our son… and he survived the killing curse!" She started to cry again, but with joy.  
They both laughed, husband and wife.

"He's alive!"

**Short. Wrote it a little too fast. I like My Chemical Romance.**

**And I'm sorry, the green slime came out of nowhere.**

**Review, PLEASE! **


End file.
